1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the box spout art, and more particularly to a novel and improved box spout which is attachable to boxes that are formed of cardboard, or the like. The invention is specifically concerned with a molded plastic box spout that can be quickly and easily attached to a cardboard box, or the like, for dispensing solids or liquids from a box, for example, soap chips or powder, solid foods, milk, and so forth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the box spout art to employ box spouts attachable to boxes formed of cardboard, or the like. An example of a prior art metal box spout is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,933,218. A disadvantage of the box spout shown in the aforementioned patent is that it is costly to make from metal due to the cost of metal stampings and dies. Further examples of complicated and expensive box pouring spouts are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,456,845; 2,099,322; 2,333,781; 2,510,530; 2,587,716; and 2,613,851.